American Witch
by darkvoice
Summary: Takes place during season 4 of Supernatural and Harry Potter Order of the Phoenix. Jamie, sister to Sam and Dean, is discovered by Dumbledore on his search for allies for the war ahead of him. After being convinced by him she now attends Hogwarts and becomes an unlikely ally to the Harry and his friends. I OWN NOTHING! Rated T for language


Chapter One: White Bearded Weirdo

"Duck!" Sam screamed at Jamie. She quickly dropped down just as a knife flew past her head and imbibed into the demon behind her. Jamie stood up and her two brother, Dean and Sam moved to stand beside her. Together they looked around the room full of dead bodies. Bodies that once contained demons. Ever since Lucifer came back they have been wreaking havoc everywhere they could. So that meant double time for the Winchester while Castiel, their local favorite angel searched for God.

"Well, I need a drink." Dean said scratching his head, then wincing. He had a rather large cut on his arm. Sam and Jamie weren't uninjured. Sam's head was bashed against the wall and small trickle of blood drip down from his temple. And Jamie is pretty sure her shoulder was dislocated.

Jamie sighed. "Let's go back to the motel and lick our wounds then drink large amounts of whiskey then pass out. In that order." Sam and Dean nodded their agreement and headed out. They made their way to Dean's car, a 67 impala. They all got in, Jamie being the youngest was in the back. Jamie was only 15 while her brother were in their late 20' shared the same father but not mother. Jamie didn't even know she had brothers until her mother was torn apart by a wendigo in front of her. After she was found hiding in the cabin, half starved and scared out of her mind did she met her brother and dad. She was cold toward them for the first month but slowly she warmed up. At least to Sam and Dean, her dad John was a different story. She shook those bad memories out of her head and look out the window. It was 2 am in the morning and they were almost back to their rutty old motel.

Finally they arrived to the motel. Dean parked and they slowly, and full of groans and winces they got out of the car and went into their room. Dean and Sam shared a room while Jamie, ever since Dean burst into the bathroom while she just got out the shower did she demand her own room. She need their help to relocate her shoulder before she went to her room.

Dean moved to his bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and passed it to her. She was way under aged to drink but with her kind of job, her brothers encouraged it time to time. This was one of those times. She took of the top and took a long pull, swallowing she grimaced at the burn. She passed it back to Dean, who started to drink it.

Jamie turned to Sam and nodded. "I'm ready." Sam went over to her and placed his hands on his shoulder. He quickly pushed her shoulder back into socket, Jamie mouth opened but no sound came out. She was used to pain, but it still hurt.

"Thanks big bro." She said patting him on the back. "Go get some ice for your head. I'll stitch Dean up."

He smiled and nodded. Grabbing the ice bucket he left to go grab some ice outside. She quickly washed her hands in the bathroom. Then Jamie moved over to Dean's bag and pulled out the famous Winchester first aid. Used almost daily it was old and worn. She opened it and pulled out a needle and dental floss. She grabbed the bottle from Dean mouth, who protested when she took it away and dipped the needle in the whiskey. She then pulled out her lighter and lit it. It flared up, then died down when the alcohol burned off. She took a drink from the bottle to calm her nerves then threaded the floss.

"Alright, shirt off." She said. Dean grumbled and took it off, showing a number of scars as well as his anti demon possession tattoo. She, Sam and Dean all had them. Sam walked in just as she poured some whiskey on his cut.

Dean winced. "Son of a bitch. You couldn't of warned me?"

Jamie smacked his uninjured arm and turned to Sam. "See what kind of language he uses around his baby sister?"

Sam smiled and shook his head. "I have heard you say much worse while fighting."

Jamie opened her mouth in a fake gasp. "Me?! Never! I am a lady!"

Dean snorted at this. This time she smacked his injured arm. "Ow!" Dean said and glared at her.

"What? I didn't do anything." She said with a innocent smile.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Get to work midget." Jamie copied him and rolled her eyes. She skillfully stitched up his cut. Which was much deeper than she thought. After about 20min she tied off the end and cut it. She poured more whiskey on it, which earned another curse from Dean, and slapped a bandage on.

"Done." She said and flopped down on the floor. Arms and legs spread. Sam nudged her side with his booted foot.

"You dead?" He asked. She opened one eye and saw him smirking.

"Pfft, not gonna happen anytime soon." She sighed this stretched out on the floor like a cat. Her body ached and protested. The demon got some hits in. She closed her eyes and recalled the events of tonight. The demons that they killed were on a killing spree in the last down they were in. Jamie remember going to the police station with her brothers, she saw a little girl there crying. Her parents were murdered by the demons in front of her. Old memories flashed forward. A sudden explosion snapped her out of her thoughts. She jumped up body ready for fight, her brothers the same. They, unlike her relaxed. After a moment she realized why, and bulb from on of the lamps burst, shattering it.

"Okay, we need sleep." She said rubbing her forehead. Sam and Dean nodded. She walked out of their room and into hers. She locked the door behind her. She slowly stripped down and climbed her way into the shower. She had blood in her hair and face. She washed off quickly and put on an oversize shirt then climbed into bed.

She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

-Dodododododo line break-

Jamie's eyes opened immediately, she swiftly pulled out her gun from under her pillow and pointed it at the man standing at the foot of her bed. He was tall man with long white hair and equally white and long beard. He wore strange dress and hat. He wore an amused expression on his face as he looked from her gun to her face.

"Sam! Dean!" She yelled. Her gun still leveled at the man's head. Her brother opened the door linking their two rooms. As soon as they saw the man Dean pulled out his gun and aim it at the man. And Sam pulled out the demon blade.

"Who the hell are you!?" Dean shouted.

The man cleared his throat. "My name is Professor Dumbledore. I would like to talk to your younger sister about something." He said was a calm voice.

"Talk about what?" Sam asked while Dean glared at the man.

"It seems your sister is a very rare person. She, is a witch." He said.

Sam, Dean and Jamie blinked. Not sure what to say.

Jamie spoke first. "Excuse you?" She said. How dare this man say that she is a witch! Witches are evil women who make deal with demons for the smallest and pettiest of things!

The man, almost reading what she just thought, spoke: "Oh no, not one of those witches. A natural born on. Not evil in any way."

Sam spoke slowly. "Okay…..says she is a witch. What's it to you?"

"I am Headmaster of a school of witchcraft and wizardry. And I would like your sister to attend."

Silence once again filled the room. Guns and knife still pointed at the man. Dean spoke first this time, yelled more than spoke.

"Cas!" He shouted. A few moments later Castiel appeared in the room. He took in the situation of the room with a pinched expression. But he always looked like that.

"Yes?" He asked in the most unconcerned voice a person could have.

"Can you tell if someone is lying?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I am an angel of the lord." He said matter of factly.

"Good. Now, Bumblebore-"

"Dumbledore." The man corrected which earned him a glare from Dean.

Dean continued. "Repeat what you just said."

The man smiled and nodded. "I am a wizard and Headmaster from a school of witchcraft wizardry and I would like to have Jamie here, attend my school. She is a rare form of American witch, which are usually women who make deals with demons." He said.

Cas turned to Dean. "He's telling the truth." He said then disappeared. Most likely going back to his search of God.

Dean blinked. "Thank you!" He yelled at no one. The Winchester exchanged looks and slowly lowered their weapons.

Jamie jerked her chin to the man. "What this school you were talking about?" She asked.

The man face glowed with happiness.

-Dodododo line break-

Ello my fine furry friends!

This is my latest story. I do so hope you all like it. I will trying and keep it as close to the books and tv show as I can.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Xoxoxox

-Darkvoice


End file.
